funny_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahm Gunna Blast You To ...
So, I was in outer space one day and I was in a war with a bunch of spaceships. I had my own personal spaceship isn't that cool? On my team were a bunch of talking animals, like a fox and a frog and a hawk and some other stuff. There were also some purple guys. They were like these bug fat purple guys with like, stupid ugly frog faces or some beans like that. See, I am a very special child. I am super duped special. That means that I'm better than everyone else in the world. That's what people mean when they call me "special." I'm even put in my own special classes at school where i'm the only one there. The reason for that is because I'm better than the other students and I deserve better than to be in all of the normal classes with everybody else. Another things that makes me special is the fact that nobody ever want to be around me or wants to be my friend. This is because they know that I'm too good for them. Man I love being special. Anyway, one day, I was just hanging around and then, a huge spaceship came down from the sky and landed in front of me. A fox came out of the space ship and he gave me a super duper privilege. He told me that he and his team were fighting in a war against some evil space creatures and he was granting me permission to be a member of his team to fight the war with him. I totally accepted and he gave me my very own personal space ship, and we blasted off into outer space and fought the war. When we were in space, we were just flying through there and we couldn't find any enemies so I asked then "Hey, where are all the enemies?" They told me that they were not going to just jump out at us, they were going to be suttle so we had to be patient and keep our eyes peeled. After about two seconds of waiting I got bored and I wanted to shoot some things. So I decided to shoot some people on my own team. So I just started killing people on my own team. I was getting messages from my team mates politely telling me to stop killing everyone. I ignored them, then I just kept killing everyone. Then, one of those fat purple frog things got fed up with it and said "Ahm Gunna Blast You To-" and before he finished, he turned to me and shot me down. I was falling and scared and was going into a black hole. Then, just before I died, I got a message from the fox guy saying "It was bad to hve you on the team." Then, I went into the black hole which was actually a portal back in time. Back in time, I was so mad at those people for betraying me like that, that I worked hard to become an evil alien who would fight them in the future. Soon enough, I did become an alien and I was going to send out my troops to fight them in a great war, but I told them not to just jump out at them, be suttle. While we were fighting the war, I saw some kid on their team who was extremely rude and annoying and stupid. He was shooting everyone on his team. What a jerk. What kind of a horrible idiotic selfish stupid jerk would do that? Category:Funny Stories